Episode 984 (29th June 1970)
Plot Cyril is being treated at the Weatherfield Infirmary after the fight. Maggie tells Len that she can't understand Cyril's strange behaviour. Albert tells Bernard to find out where he stands with Irma. Betty returns with the news that Cyril has been discharged with no internal injuries but blames herself for what's happened, saying she shouldn't have told him what Lucas was doing. The Ogdens prepare for tea with Hilda wondering what to feed Dave and Irma worries that Stan will show her up. Dave calls and tells the Ogdens that he's taking them out for a meal instead. Susan Barlow has tummy ache and Val decides to take her to the doctors. Ena goes with her. Albert turns up, looking for a cough mixture. Doctor Crawford tells Val there a bug going around and it's nothing to worry about but gives her a prescription. Cyril tells Len not to cover up for him as he thinks his own actions were unforgivable. Irma dashes Bernard's hopes for romance when he tells her he has a job near his mam's in Saddleworth and needs a reason to stay. Susan still isn't better after her medicine. Hilda dons her hideous blonde wig for her night out. Cyril is depressed that he could behave in such a way. Dave wines and dines the Ogdens at a restaurant/nightclub and Hilda gets drunk on champagne. She lets slip that Dave holds the deeds to No.13, upsetting Irma. Annoyed with her father, she demands to be taken home while Hilda staggers against Harry, an unfortunate man who has asked her to dance. Bernard leaves the Street without saying goodbye to anyone except Betty and no one notices his departure. Susan is in further pain with her tummy. Val worries as she tries to get her to sleep. Cast Regular cast *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Bernard Butler - Gorden Kaye *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Irma Barlow - Sandra Gough *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Susan Barlow - Wendy Jane Walker *Peter Barlow - Christopher Dormer *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Cyril Turpin - William Moore Guest cast *Dave Smith - Reginald Marsh *Doctor Crawford - Neil Wilson *Harry - Roy Barraclough Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *14 Coronation Street - Living room, hallway and the twin's bedroom *Doctor's surgery - Waiting room and Doctor Crawford's consulting room *Restaurant/nightclub Notes *Final appearance of Gorden Kaye as Bernard Butler. *Roy Barraclough makes a pre-Alec Gilroy appearance as Harry, a diner at the restaurant/nightclub. *Stan Ogden does not appear in this episode, despite being a guest of Dave Smith's on his trip to the restaurant and is said to be getting ready upstairs or in the toilets of the establishment that Dave takes the Ogdens to. *The nurse in Doctor Crawford's surgery is uncredited, despite having a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Dinner for four - surprises for afters. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,550,000 homes (3rd place). Episode 0984